Many beverages are stored in bottles prior to consumption. Virtually every bottle is subject to breakage if mishandled, and particularly bottles made of glass or ceramic materials. Accordingly, care must be taken when transporting such bottles to avoid, or at least minimize breakage. This can be particularly challenging when bottles must be placed in overhead compartments in planes, trains and the like, or checked into a baggage compartment. Under current regulation of the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) prohibiting the carrying-on of liquid containers over 3.4 fluid ounces, hoping for cautious baggage handlers and a well-stowed baggage compartment are the only option for wine bottles during air travel from U.S. airports.
Additionally, many bottled beverages can represent a significant investment. For example, many bottles of wine retail for 100 USD or more. Thus, in addition to the inconvenience, mess and possible cut hazards posed by broken bottles, in some instances breakage can result in significant financial loss.
Various devices have been utilized over the years to provide some protection and cushioning of bottles. Bags, satchels and other devices intended for personal use can be convenient to carry, but typically offer little protection against impact or improper handling. Crates and the like for bulk shipping of bottles may offer more protection, but are not suitable for routine, personal use. Thus, in spite of such devices, there is a shortage of suitable bottle holders for personal use during travel, particularly airline, train and boat travel, and further improvements are still possible.